


Six Days

by thatandersonkid



Category: TiMER (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatandersonkid/pseuds/thatandersonkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On your fourteenth birthday you get a TiMER, everyone does. It's the normal, expected thing to do. Kaylee is anything but normal, and that's confirmed when her TiMER reads six days: the first day of high school. What happens when her "one" causes more trouble than anyone expected? Rated T for language. The rating may change later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Installation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, as a preface I do not own the idea of the TiMER but everything else is mine! If you've seen this story, do not fear I have posted it on fanfic dot net but am trying out this medium to see if I get any readers on here.

“Happy birthday Kaylee!” A chorus of people screamed as I entered my living room. I had just come from soccer practice at the school and looked and smelled terrible. The last thing I was expecting was a big group of people wanting to be close to me telling me happy birthday. I faked a happy look and genuinely was surprised. I didn’t know anyone was planning on throwing me a surprise party, even if it wasn’t hard to figure out. Fourteen is the prime year, the year to get the TiMER. Everyone has big parties for this birthday. The well-off families have the TiMER put in at the party. Other’s simply celebrate and then go to the centers later. I was sure my parents were planning on having it put in during the party. With our uncle a TiMER doctor, he was sure to give a good deal. And chances were I’d get to pick a cool color with no extra charge.

 

Fifty years after the first TiMER was invented they finally added colors to it. Different chimes were added when my parents were old enough to get theirs. Both people pick the same chime and it adds to the whole saying that the person is your other half.

 

Scientists who were also romantics first introduced the TiMER a long time ago. Or that’s how everyone tells the story. When someone gets a TiMER one of two things happen. Either a timer shows up, with years, months, and days on it or flashing dashes appear. If there is a time on it, your soul mate has a timer. If there are flashing dashes your soul mate doesn’t. It’s pretty simple how it works. On midnight the day you are to meet your soul mate the chime happens. And then any time throughout that day you can run into them. And when you do, both chimes go off. Apparently it was a big deal when the chime went off ages ago, but now it happens all the time and everyone’s just used to it.

 

There once was a movement going against the TiMERs, claiming the old way of “dating” was the best way to go. As time went on that movement got smaller and smaller and I’m not aware of anyone that’s old enough that doesn’t have one. It’s not mandatory, some people say there are places where people don’t get them, but around here it’s the normal thing to do. You turn fourteen, you get a TiMER.

 

Personally, I was not looking forward to getting mine. They said it felt like getting your ears pierced, but I wasn’t worried about that. The idea that I would know when I was to meet my soul mate is a scary idea. At fourteen that’s the last thing on my mind. I was worried about starting high school in a week. I was worried about getting pimples. I was worried about what clothes I was going to wear the next day. And not to mention there was a possibility my soul mate didn’t have one yet. He could be thirteen and not yet fourteen. Or he could live in one of those places that didn’t have TiMERs. Or I could just not have one at all. I had never heard of that, but it would be my luck that I wouldn’t have one.

 

“Kaylee!” a voice yelled at me. It was Spencer, my neighbor and best friend from birth practically. He was a couple months older than me and I had over heard our parents talking a couple days ago about the possibility of him being my soul mate; his TiMER wasn’t activated yet.

 

 

                        _“They’ve practically grown up attached at the hip,” I heard my mom say. I froze; I knew she was talking about Spencer and me. Spencer’s mom had come over and I hadn’t heard her leave. I was about to go into the kitchen to get a snack, but I didn’t want to interrupt their conversation. Plus I was interested in finding out what they were talking about._

_“He taught her how to ride a bike,” Spencer’s mom said._

_“And how to tie her shoes,” my mom added._

_“They spend so much time together as it is,” Spencer’s mom claimed. This was true, but what were they getting at?_

_“And it does seem a bit perfect that his TiMER is still flashing,” my mom said. TiMER?!? That’s what they were talking about? Spencer… my soul mate? He was like a brother to me. There was no way. I ran as fast as I could back to my room. Did Spencer know about this? Did Spencer think I was his soul mate too?_

Spencer pulled on my arm and led me away from the crowd of people who were talking to each other. As I turned to look back at them, no one seemed to notice that I was leaving. I knew better than to ask questions when Spencer dragged me places. A long time ago I learned to just trust him and go with whatever.

 

He looked all around before entering the front room and closed the doors behind us.

 

“I wanted to give you your present before everyone else did and so you could admire it alone and everything,” Spencer said after a moment. He flashed a big toothy grin at me ran his fingers through his hair. His mom was allowing him to grow it out since he got his TiMER and it was currently in a weird not long but long length. It made me smile because he could put it in a small ponytail and we always dreamed of having tails. We dreamed mainly of being foxes, but foxes have tails so it’s essentially the same thing. He was a white fox with his super blonde hair and I was a red fox due to my red hair.

 

Spencer reached from inside his coat and pulled out a small box. This was definitely shaped different from any other present box he had given me before. Last year his gift was a hover board and the year before that it was a really neat bow-and-arrow. He handed me the box and smiled. It didn’t weigh a whole lot either.

 

“Well… open it,” he encouraged, staring at me with his steel blue eyes. I smiled and opened the box. Inside was a necklace. It was a necklace with a green pendent on the end of it. The green seemed to be swimming inside the vial it was in. It was mesmerizing to look at.

 

“Wow,” was all I could say. He laughed nervously and pushed me slightly.

 

“Don’t get all mushy,” he teased. “It’s a family necklace. Because I am the oldest and the only male, I get to do what I want with it, and I want to give it to you. It matches your eyes.” I blushed and laughed a little. Spencer was trying to be a tough guy but failing miserably.

 

“Well help me put it on you doof,” I teased back and held out the necklace. As he was putting it on the door opened.

 

My mother looked at us for a moment and then smiled. “Come on you two,” she started. “We’re going to eat cake, open presents, and then its TiMER time.” I rolled my eyes when she turned away and Spencer pushed me out of the room.

 

The necklace seemed to glimmer in the light. It was a really nice necklace and everything, but I didn’t understand why he had given me it instead of a really cool toy. I wasn’t going to question it too much though, because he seemed to really think it was a good idea and I didn’t want to tell him anything else.

 

The cake was a red velvet kind; my favorite kind and the gifts were okay. There were a lot of money or gift cards and a few cool things here and there. Everyone was really waiting for the TiMER to get activated though. I wasn’t ready for it. If I had a choice I wouldn’t get it. I would make the age at least sixteen. I wasn’t sure if I really cared about a soul mate honestly. It just seemed like too much to deal with. And too much waiting. Some people had years and years of waiting.

 

Before I knew it my uncle had the TiMER machine out and was loading my information in it. He handed me a tablet to pick the color and chime. There was no question I wanted a red one. The chime was different though. Everyone said you would know when the chime was right and that it would play one until you told it to stop. A ton of chimes played before there was one that blew me away. It was a beautiful piano and harp riff that I just knew was the right one. Everyone cheered that I had chosen one and the machine was put up against the inside of my left arm.

 

“Just a little sting,” my uncle said as I held my breath. He hit the button and the TiMER shot into my arm. I yelped out in pain. That was more than a little sting. It felt like a needle injecting into me. Although that was pretty much what it was.

 

“Now,” my uncle continued. “We give it a minute to adjust to your body and fully generate. Then the light will come on, and you know the rest.” He smiled and patted my back. I gulped and stared my arm. It was a little red and swollen but that was normal I was told. The life signal on the TiMER slowly ticked up and then flashed full.

 

The light came on and the TiMER loaded. Six days. My TiMER read six days. That was the first day of school. I stared at everyone around the room. My mother and Spencer’s mother looked shocked. I couldn’t find Spencer anywhere.  My dad was overjoyed. He was rambling on about a son-in-law. Everyone in the room was congratulating me and telling me how I was lucky and a whole bunch of other things. But I wasn’t focused on any of it. It sounded like one big blur to me. I needed to find Spencer.

 

“Spencer!” I yelled as I ran through the woods behind our houses. There was a tree house we built last year a mile into the woods and I knew he’d be there. I ran at full speed, dodging trees and jumping over roots. “Spencer!”

 

When I reached the tree house I was right. Spencer was up there. And he had taken the rope ladder up with him.

 

“Spencer Michael Conture! Throw down that ladder,” I yelled up at him.

 

“No!” I heard him yell back.

 

“I’ll tell everyone the time you pooped your pants in gym and how you lied about it being mud if you don’t!”

 

“I was six, who cares about that now!”

 

“I’ll tell them about what you did to Mr. Cavanaugh last year!”

 

“You wouldn’t dare!”

 

“I would too, and you know it!”

 

“No one would believe you!”

 

“He was sick for a few days after it, I’m sure they would!”

 

Silence pursued after that and a moment later the ladder fell down. I smirked and climbed up.

 

Spencer was lying on a beanbag throwing a ball in the air and catching it, missing most of the time. I laughed and grabbed the ball before it had a chance to meet his hands.

 

“Excuse you,” he grumbled, not looking at me.

 

“You are one to talk, Mr. run out of the party,” I retorted.

 

“Would you really tell everyone about Cavanaugh?” he asked, looking concerned.

 

“Probably. I mean, that was disgusting.”

 

“I didn’t think he’d drink it.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d actually do that in a cup.”

 

“You dared me.”

 

“As a joke.”

 

He scoffed and sat up. “What did you expect, I was a thirteen year old kid who just figured out I could do that.”

 

“I know. I was curious about it, so I mean it is my fault a bit,” I shrugged and threw the ball at him.

 

“I can’t believe he thought it was milk. A little thick to be milk,” he laughed as he caught the ball.

 

“And it smelled a little weird. It definitely didn’t smell like milk,” I claimed, wrinkling my nose.

 

“It was fun all the same. But you really can’t tell anyone about that. I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to give your teacher a cup full of semen ha-ha,” he joked. 

 

“You’re the one that whipped it out and did it,” I reminded him. He threw his arms up in guilt and laughed. “So why did you run out like that?”

 

He was quiet a moment and looked away. “I didn’t want to have to face my mom.”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“It’s embarrassing but she was sure we’d be soul mates,” he admitted. “And the necklace was supposed to be kind of a gift because of it. But I got nervous because I didn’t want to have to give it in front of everyone. And now well… yeah.”

 

I nodded and started to take off the necklace. “What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Well, I’m not your soul mate,” I started. “So you need to give this to your soul mate one day, not me. I’ll always be your best friend, but this doesn’t belong to me.”

 

He shook his head. “You keep it… at least until I find her. Then I’ll make you give it to me, but it looks good on you. And maybe green won’t even be a good color on her. You never know. So you keep it. At least for now.”

 

I nodded and punched him in the arm. I knew things were going to be okay with us. They always were. We could never stay upset or mad at each other and this was something really stupid in my opinion. So things could be okay. There was no way I could love Spencer like a soul mate anyway. I’d seen him almost every day of my life from the time I was born. Spencer was more of a platonic soul mate if anything. We got each other. It was like we could read each other’s minds sometimes.

 

“So… six days,” Spencer said after a moment, looking at his own flashing TiMER.

 

“Yeah,” I said uneasily.

 

“You okay?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” I lied. “It’s just, six days is really soon. And what if he’s totally weird, or what if he’s Brandon Tyler?” Spencer burst out laughing and almost started crying he was laughing so hard. Brandon Tyler was the biggest bully and bad guy I’d ever met. When we were in third grade he pushed me in the mud for calling him fat and then beat up Spencer when Spencer tried to tell him not to do that. From that moment on we didn’t get along. And in the time from third grade until now he had gotten fatter and meaner. I definitely did not want him as a soul mate.

 

“That’s ridiculous,” Spencer replied. “Your soul mate is someone you are going to love and think the world of. Brandon Tyler is the scum of the world. You don’t have to worry about that. Wait, six days is the first day of school. I’ll be there when you meet him! He better be good for you. I’ll have to tell him he better treat you right.”

 

I laughed. Spencer and I had every class together this year and we were going to walk to and from school because we lived only two blocks away. It would definitely be an interesting start to the year.


	2. Apparently it's the Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the first day of school, and the day Kaylee is to meet her soulmate. As the day ticks forward she grows anxious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the TiMER is not mine in any way shape or form. Sorry for the delay in posting, it has been hectic recently. Enjoy!

The next day after soccer practice, my mother took me to the clothing store to pick out new clothes for the school year. She wanted to get me a special outfit for the first day of school, for THE day. She kept going on and on about it while we were out. She repeated how dad and her met at least twelve times. Finally we were able to return home and I shut myself in my room so I didn't have to hear her talk any longer. I opened my window and threw a rock across the way. It pinged on Spencer's window and after a few moments he appeared.

"Sup," he casually said, leaning against the window. He seemed awfully cheery.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked with a smirk. He shrugged and looked at me. "Whatever. I want to show you my outfit for the first day of school." He rolled his eyes but didn't attest. It was a tradition that I do this, so he was used to it.

I changed into the black dress with green accents and stood in front of the window.

Spencer wolf whistled. "It looks nice. If your mate doesn't like it, we'll have a problem. Let's just hope he doesn't like it TOO much."

My mouth dropped as Spencer howled out with laughter. The dress was a little revealing but I hadn't quite fully developed enough to make it look terribly revealing or anything.

"Go back to circle jerking," I joked and closed my window. I could hear him still dying of laughter as I smirked at him through the window and turned away from him.

There was an hour left. One hour. One hour until the day I would meet my soul mate. Spencer was sitting on my bed with me and we were both staring at my arm. He had crawled into my window ten minutes ago after I told him I couldn't sleep. I had woken him up, as was apparent from the lack of pants and a shirt. I had seen him in less than that so I wasn't shocked when he crawled through my window in a pair of boxers. The guy was still lanky and a bit too tall for his body and it made me laugh. His dad was a nice looking man so we were all expecting Spencer to fill into his body eventually.

Thirty minutes. "Spencer," I said and then stopped.

"What?" he asked after he realized I wasn't going to continue.

"What do I do once I see him?" I asked softly. No one had told me what to do. Spencer looked at me with a blank face. He didn't know either. If class was about to start what would I do? Or just in general, what was I supposed to do.

"Am I expected to kiss him?" I asked, this time a little louder. I had never thought about that until now. Soul mates kissed. And I was sure they did a lot more than that or I wouldn't be here. I wasn't expected to do that right away… right?

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?" Spencer asked. There was no judgment or accusation in his voice. He was simply curious.

"You know I haven't," I demanded. "You've been with me enough to know that."

Spencer shrugged. "You went to that summer camp last summer for a couple weeks. I've heard things happen at summer camps."

I snorted. "Things do happen at camps. But I didn't do anything with anybody. I was too focused on the soccer part of the camp." It was true that I could have kissed one of the guys in my group, and probably do more because he was older and looked like he was experienced, but I passed up that chance. I just didn't want to, honestly. I wasn't going to tell Spencer that though. "Have you kissed anyone?"

Spencer shook his head and looked away. That kind of shocked me. There were plenty of girls who would kiss him if he wanted them to. I'd heard people talking about it in school. "Why not?" I asked.

"I've always thought you kiss people you care about, so I'm not going to kiss someone I don't care about," he claimed. That made sense to me.

"It's weird anyway," I said and crossed my arms.

"What, kissing?" Spencer asked. I nodded. "You haven't ever watched porn then have you?"

My mouth gaped open. "No, of course not!" I proclaimed. "That's gross. And I'm talking worse than Cavanaugh."

Spencer laughed quietly and fell back on my bed. This apparently was really funny. I kicked him in the side with my foot, which he grabbed and pulled, causing me to yelp a little. Quickly he covered my mouth with his hand and giggled quietly.

"You wouldn't want your parents to come rushing in here," he claimed, not moving his hand. I covered my mouth with both of my hands as well and giggled. Then I pulled his hand off mine.

"And why not?" I claimed stubbornly. He shrugged and stared at me, not saying anything.

Before I knew what was happening his mouth was on mine. Somehow I knew what to do and ran my fingers through his hair pushing back as hard as he was. He made a low noise that seemed to come from his chest, causing me to smile. I put one hand on his chest and pushed him down into my bed, going with him. His hands wrapped around my waist. I stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"What are we doing?" I breathed quietly.

"Tonight is our only chance to do this, and I've wanted to for so long," he breathed back, still keeping his hands on me. "Are you okay with this?"

"As long as we tell no one," I admitted and kissed him once more.

A clock off in the distance rang midnight and my chime went off. We both froze and looked at my arm. It was midnight. I quickly moved away from Spencer and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he said and sat up.

"Don't be," I admitted. I liked that way too much for him to be sorry.

"Are you going to tell him?" Spencer asked his eyes fixated on my arm. I shook my head.

"No one has to know." I kissed him gently and pulled away from him, knowing I'd never do that again.

An alarm blared in my ears, waking me up. My head was pounding and I really didn't want to get up. A knock on my door with a "First day of school!" yell was heard, making me really not want to get up. Normally I would be excited that it was the first day of school, and more excited that it was the first day of high school, but that was the last place I wanted to be today. It wasn't even that it was school that was the problem; the little fact that I was going to meet the guy I would spend the rest of my life with was what the problem was. It was almost certain that everyone would know by the time I walked into school. There were a few people from school at my party and my good friend Lexi was the queen of telling everyone every juicy detail of everything that happened ever. I was sure she'd be coming to my house any second, wanting to be with me the whole day so that she could see my other half. She had most of my classes with the exception of gym and chorus. She didn't perform she always told me, and somehow we'd been placed in different gym classes. She wouldn't want gym with me anyway, while I loved playing soccer and anything involving physical activity she would rather be sitting on the sidelines with makeup and flirting with boys.

With my first day of school outfit on I bounced downstairs to see Lexi sitting at my table talking to my mom.

"There you are!" she squealed at me, jumping up. "Are you ready for today?" I shrugged and sat at the table. "Oh come on, today is so exciting! Better than my day will be. I do hope your boy isn't some weird gross kid." She kept babbling on and on but I tuned her out while I ate cereal. There was a puzzle on the back of the cereal box.

Spencer burst into the kitchen minutes later dressed in clothes I hadn't ever seen before. He had on a black and white stripped sweater on with khaki pants. I wasn't even aware he'd gone clothes shopping for school. As if he read my mind he said, "My mom bought me these. The pants are a little big but she insisted I have new clothes. It's whatever. Oh, hey Lexi, hey Mrs. Parker."

"I think the outfit makes you look older, it looks nice," my mom said with a smile. It was more of a disappointed smile, but I was sure only I could tell that. Lexi smiled at him and continued to talk about soul mates.

The walk to school was a silent one. At least on my end it was silent. Lexi and Spencer were talking about classes and teachers the whole time. I was looking out for a guy walking by, hoping it would happen earlier than later. I didn't want it to happen in a class or in the hallways. There were too many people around for that.

First period was math. Lexi and I had seats in the same row, and Spencer was one row over. There wasn't anything exciting in the class. The teacher looked ancient and probably was around before the invention of calculators. She seemed like she graded easily though. Spencer doodled the whole class. I couldn't tell what Lexi was doing because she was behind me. I stared blankly at the board, halfway paying attention. The teacher was just going over rules so I wasn't too worried about it. It was the farther thing from my mind… that was sure.

Second period was chorus. Spencer and I said bye to Lexi as she trekked off to home economics. There was a ton of people in this class, so it was very possible that 'he' was in this one. I gulped as Spencer pushed me through the door and looked all around. I made sure to make eye contact with every guy in the room, but no chimes went off. Spencer shrugged and we made our way to our voice sections. We actually got music to take home with us and practice after we had gone over it and it seemed like even though we'd just be singing it would be an intense class.

We caught up with Lexi in the halls to go to lunch. She didn't have much to say about home ec and seemed disappointed that I hadn't found the guy yet. When we entered the lunchroom she got excited though. "What if he's in here!?" She screamed and pulled both Spencer and me into the line. We made it through the line without finding the guy and to our table in the clear as well. I was really starting to get nervous. There were three classes left in the day. Next we would all go to English, then Spencer and I would go to gym, and then we'd meet up again for World History. Time was ticking down to when I would meet the guy. If I was supposed to meet him at school that is. We hadn't made plans after school yet, so it was very possible we would go to the coffee place across the street and he could be there. But I was thinking too much about it. I tried to participate in the conversation at the table to lighten my mood. Spencer's friend Jack and Lexi's friend Hunter had joined us and this girl who had been in our class last year, Hannah, had also joined us. They were talking about cute teachers.

"Did you guys hear what happened to coach Bracket?" Hunter had said a minute after we sat down.

"Isn't he the JV soccer coach?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, I saw him two days ago at soccer practice, what happened?" I asked.

"He got a little friendly with Alexis Zimmer's mom," Hunter replied.

"Woah, aren't they both married, with TiMERs?" Spencer asked. We had known Alexis since elementary school, so we knew her mom was married at least.

"Yeah, apparently after your soccer practice Bracket would go over to The Zimmer's house because Mr. Zimmer works late or something. Word is he left the position here and moved out of town because someone saw them together. How bizarre is that?" Hunter told us. We all nodded. It seemed terrible that two people with TiMERs that didn't match would hook up with each other.

"So what are they doing about a JV coach?" Jack butted in, looking at me. I shrugged.

"Gah Kaylee, you should know these kinds of things," Lexi said with a big grin on her face. "But luckily I know. They've hired a new guy and I've heard he is cute with a capital C. And they aren't having JV soccer practice for a few days until he gets settled in."

"So how old is he?" Jack asked.

"He must be like 23 or so I would guess," Hannah replied.

"Yeah, I heard he was just out of college. He graduated from Sarthe University. That's not too far from here," Lexi added.

"That'll be nice, after having Mrs. Thatcher for math," I said. "She's got to be older than dust."

Everyone agreed with me and the table went silent for a moment.

"There he is! I think," Hannah exclaimed, pointing across the lunchroom. We all turned our heads towards the teacher's table but didn't see any young guy. "You guys missed him, he was leaving."

"Well maybe we'll have him for gym. That'd at least help Kaylee, get to know new soccer coach before practicing with him," Spencer said, gesturing to me.

"Oh Kaylee, you better tell me if he's cute!" Hannah chirped.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I can do that."

"I doubt she'll think he's cute though," Jack said, taking a big bite out of his sandwich. We all stared at him. "I mean, she's going to find her soul mate today. She doesn't really have any other time to think about cute guys. The soul mate is the only one who matters. You give everything to that soul mate. Your first kiss, your first you know, and more. That's what my older sister told me."

Spencer looked at me and turned red. I looked away and continued to eat my sandwich. So we kissed. No one had to know that, and he needed to stop turning red. He was sure to give us away with that attitude. I kicked him under the table and acted like nothing happened.

English seemed to go by with a blur. Neither Spencer nor Lexi sat near me, but Hannah was in the class and sat one row over next to me. I wasn't exactly good friends with her, but it was better than not knowing anyone.

And it wasn't really that I didn't know anyone. That was a lie. At least half of the kids I did know. There were only two middle schools that fed into our high school. But even the kids I knew I knew only because I had seen them growing up. The school was pretty big and there were plenty of people you sort of knew, but only knew their face. There was no guarantee I would know their name or even who exactly they were.

I was really looking forward to gym. I had been in soccer camps since I was little and had played on YMCA teams and then a travelling team. Soccer was something I could see myself doing for the rest of my life, and that was something I wanted to stick with. Spencer often helped me practice. We've spent hours in my backyard practicing drills or simply taking shots at the goal. He didn't play, but he was always encouraging me and helping me out.

When we entered the gym I immediately smiled. A band I had grown up listening to, Styx, was playing softly over the loud speakers. It wasn't loud enough to where people were actively listening to it, but I could hear it just fine. The teacher hadn't come in yet and there didn't seem to be anything really to do yet. There were no balls out or anything so I sat on the bleachers and Spencer followed. The bell rang and out teacher still wasn't in.

The double doors swung open quickly and a younger guy stepped through it. "I'm sorry I-" but before he could continue his chime started going off. My chime started going off. Our chimes were going off. They were the same chimes. This guy was the other owner to my TiMER. It seemed as if time I was frozen. We just stared at each other. He was really, really cute. There was something boyish about him… it was probably his face. He had dimples and light brown curly hair that was a little long for a teacher it seemed. His eyes were the lightest shade of brown I had ever seen. His face seemed to be frozen too. I wasn't sure what mine read, but his read of a mixture of confusion, shock, and nervousness. Spencer cleared his throat, bringing me back into reality. I looked around. Everyone in the class had shocked looks on their faces too. No one spoke or moved an inch. They were looking at me. Everyone was looking at me. I looked back up at this guy… my teacher… my soul mate… whoever he was. I didn't even know his name.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first "chapter" so to speak. I think it starts off a little slow but I found this was a good break in action. Tell me what you think!


End file.
